An optical transceiver module, integrating functions of sending and receiving optical signals, is an important component in optical communications. A laser diode (LD) in an optical transceiver module is configured to transmit an optical signal based on a received driving signal, and a photodiode (PD) in the optical transceiver module is configured to receive an optical signal sent from an external signal source, perform optical-to-electrical transformation on the optical signal sent from the external signal source, and then, output an electrical signal, so that subsequent circuits in the optical transceiver module identify, based on the electrical signal output by the PD, the optical signal sent from the external signal source.
In the prior art, a part of an optical signal transmitted by an LD based on a driving signal is reflected or refracted to a PD and becomes a crosstalk signal to an optical signal sent from an external signal source, interfering with the identification, based on an electrical signal output by the PD, of the optical signal sent from the external signal source, and reducing the sensitivity of an optical transceiver module.